Belatha Dawnsinger
Grand Magistrix Belatha (Née: Dawnsinger) is a Blood Elf from the Golden Horde. She is the widowed wife of the feared Chinggis Khagan, and the mother of the Khans of the Khaganate including the currently ruling Ilithdora. She was the Grand Magistrix of Quel'thalas, held since the reign of Chinggis Khagan until December 2066. After abduction by the Goa'uld, and subsequent trauma she resigned from politics and the Magisters. She subsequently pleaded guilty, and is scheduled for imprisonment of 120 years. During her tenure, she formed the Magisters into the bureaucracy of the Golden Horde, managing and controlling the affairs of the Empire. She has also founded the Shadowblade, a group of powerful Blood Elves loyal to her as her intelligence and personal guards. Her strongwoman governance of Quel'thalas was known of it's authoritarianism comparable to regimes on Earth during the 1930s. Biography Early life Belatha was born in Silvermoon City, as a High Elf like other Blood Elves before. The time she was born in was of peace, though war was always close. Her father Alveth was a Magister, while mother Laeara was a Ranger. In the Scourge invasion of Quel'thalas she lost her mother, apparently killed as the city's last defences fell. Belatha hid in buildings, trying to look for her mother. She eventually found her blood-stained cloak outside the city walls. Before the Scourge could claim her too, Prince Kael'thas Sunstrider found her and brought her to the Isle of Quel'danas to safety. Although her father survived, he swore vengeance and joined Prince Kael'thas into the Outland. When her uncle returned as a messenger for the Prince, she heard about the death of her father. The deaths of her parents gave her an obsession over martyrdom and nationalism, and made her vow to become a Magister like her father was while blaming Ranger General Sylvanas Windrunner for her failure. The Burning Crusade Despite remaining in Silvermoon, she harboured remaining loyalties to House Sunstrider. She found the betrayal of Prince Kael'thas hard to believe, initially rejecting it, but emphathised that demons have corrupted him. Move to Dalaran To study magic, she insisted moving from Silvermoon to Dalaran. Now as a teenager at the time of the Horde's expedition to Northrend, it was reasonable for her to study abroad. With finally a permission from her uncle, she moved to the city, and lived in the Sunreaver's part of the city. After the defeat of the Lich King, she remained in the city to continue her studies. Purge of Dalaran Staying in Dalaran at the time when Garrosh Hellscream was leading the Horde to ruin, Belatha was once again close to the scars of war. Despite repeated warnings to leave from Silvermoon, she chose to stay. Kirin Tor leader Jaina Proudmoore ordered the imprisonment or execution of the Sunreavers in the city, and she fled to the sewers of the floating city while hiding. She was rescued by a Horde strike team led by her uncle and was evacuated back to Silvermoon. The purge remained in her mind for years, cementing her hatred for the Alliance. When she returned to Dalaran after Chingghis Khagan's conquest, she made sure the city paid hefty reparations to Silvermoon while personally torturing and killing those that took part in the purge. Era of the Khagan Finally completing her training back in Silvermoon Belatha, became a Magistrix, and found herself in the politics of her kingdom. When Chinggis Khagan declared his global war on all those who oppose him, she found herself in a position to change Quel'thalas. As most Blood Elf forces were sent to assist Orgrimmar in Kalimdor, Amani Trolls launched a devastating attack that the defenders were barely able to beat back. It led to the unpopularity of Loth'remar, and Belatha shared her discontent with much of the public. She spoke to the Grand Magister, Ranger General and the Regent Lord that Quel'thalas but they balked at turning their back to their Horde, even when they needed the defences more. Vineyard putsch Secretly, she amassed her loyalists, other Magisters and some Blood Knights into influencing the populace before throwing a coup. Once the deed was done, she invited Chinggis Khagan to take the throne of Quel'thalas as Emperor to his future global empire... On the condition that Dalaran is conquered. She vehemently opposed accepting Sylvanas Windrunner and her Forsaken into the Golden Horde, knowing her as the one who failed to protect Quel'thalas from the Scourge. Her opinion was silenced by her husband who saw more merit in sparing her. During this time, she bore a total of nine children for her husband. As her husband cared more about world conquest, she placed herself as the de-facto ruler of Quel'thalas. She asserted her own policies unopposed, and formed the Shadowblade as her private police. War of Gold and Iron Towards the end of the war, The Grand Magistrix's were one of the last lines of defences of Quel'thalas. While participating in the war, she balanced her strength with strategic attacks to delay major advances, This has worked in part that the Iron Horde only reached the gates of Quel'thalas until a decade later. New activities Dalaran Using the Union-Khaganate exchange program, Belatha used one spot to let Tydridalamor to study in Dalaran. While he was still able to study, the infiltration was shortly after discovered by the AZUI. The Union has therefore taken her actions harshly, greatly reducing aid to the Khaganate. Old Hate The Grand Magistrix has always held Lady Sylvanas in contempt, blaming her for the destruction of Silvermoon. She has always suspected her of plotting something, and found that the Undercity is covertly receiving Union support in the bid for independence. The Grand Magistrix prepared for war, and started developing weapons to use against the Undead in their rebellion. When her daughter decided on a referendum to decide independence, she reacted negatively. London Main article: 2066 London Attacks To acquire arms for reverse-engineering, Belatha travelled to Earth on the Lady Tirana. There, she met arms dealer Oleg Orlov. Although buying a large shipment from him, she was directed to the Globe Syndicate in London. In Canary Wharf negotiations for arms deal went bad, and British police interference resulted in the destruction of a few areas in London. While the Syndicate was severely decimated, she returned to the Lady Tirana. Missing Belatha was reported missing when the freighter she was on, the Lady Tirana was attacked. After investigations on her role in the London attacks, Westminster has ordered her arrest to stand trial for her crimes. However until December as a serving head of government, she is immune to prosecution. Her political career at this point is all but sealed to end in disgrace. On 1st December, her ally Melitenia Stargazer was elected her successor, making Belatha now open to prosecution. On 8th December, GT News confirmed that she was rescued alive, but in a state of coma. She was extradited to the United Kingdom for trial when doctors deemed her fit. She was hospitalised in Assad Univesity Hospital in Latakia. Recovery Main article: From the Ashes Belatha awoke from her coma on 18th January. She was updated of the state of her kingdom, and learned of the charges against her. Trial Main article: Crown v. Belatha Dawnsinger When Belatha's conditions stablised to face trial in London. She pleaded guilty to all presented charges, and sentenced to 120 years imprisonment in the Guard. Incarceration Belatha's prison sentence started on 2nd April 2062. She shares her cell with Elisande. The physical and mental trauma from her abduction eventually came to show effect. While able to walk, she would require a walking stick. Her hair started to show grey streaks. She is a shadow of her former self that ruled the world behind her husband. Discovery of Zarenna She would hear from Tydridalamor that in the Azerothian Union that her counterparts was killed more than two decades ago in a purge. She however left behind a daughter named Zarenna. She began writing letters to her, taking a supportive voice for the girl. Impacts of her rule Her rule ended in disgrace, but the Dawnsinger regime she built transformed Quel'thalas to a firm road of recovery after their genocide. Population growth spiked from her progressive policies importantly. She introduced new military technologies that remain important to this day. Abilities Belatha, as a Magistrix is an accomplished mage. She studied under both Grand Magister Rommath and Aethas Sunreaver in different points of her life. In addition to the Fire magics Blood Elves are well known for, she learned the use of gravity. For her children, she can conjure sweet mana buns and more. She has helped in improving arcane golems that she uses them for the specific task of capturing important political opponents. Political stances Politically in the Golden Horde, she is the second most influential after her own daughter. As the Grand Magistrix, she is one of her daughter's advisors. She ruled as second in-command during Chinggis Khagan's rule. She is also the leader of the Social Party of the Sin'dorei. Policies Using her husband's influence, she forced capital into Silvermoon City to make it a commercial powerhouse, making it a service-based economy with educated manpower. She has created industrial agriculture projects with magic to feed the growing population, and to export to other fiefdoms. In Quel'thalas, Belatha encourages population growth by providing heavy incentives. She built several insular tower blocks to ensure there is sufficient living space. Her domestic policies are considered Socialist by Earth standards, as she formed a welfare state where the government can cover all Blood Elves. All public services are nationalised by her government to ensure the private sector cannot abuse it. Abuse of power There are disputes on the abuse of power. Exploiting the Khaganate-Union Exchange program, she allowed a foreigner to enter. Revisionism and the rehabilitation of Kael'thas Sunstrider Controversially, she has forced the change of certain historical depictions much to the chagrin of Magister Tanazhen Rosefury, altering the narrative to paint Kael'thas Sunstrider as a martyred hero that willingly took the corruption of the Burning Legion and died so it will lead to the redemption of his people. People that knew about his betrayal (and was public) criticise her distorted view, reminding her that the traitor prince nearly wiped out all life on Azeroth. Affiliates In other countries, Belatha has ties with some heads of state, including Turkestani President Mustafa Babayev, and Chechen Republic President Ramzan Kadyrov. Unpopularity in the Azerothian Union Reception to the Grand Magistrix is overwhelmingly unpopular in the Union. Her unpopularity started when she allegedly abused her power to send a spy into Dalaran. The Undead saw her as unworthy overlord that was overstepping her bounds when she rejected the Forsaken independence movement. Negative public opinion on Belatha exploded when it was revealed that she was partially responsible for the London attacks. She was labelled a terrorist by the Commonwealth of Nations, and the Union followed. On behalf of Westminster, her arrest and trial are demanded by the Union. The Union-aligned noble houses call her new dynasty illegitimate successors that leech on the legacy of the Sunstriders. Her marriage to a Half-Elf warlord with no royal blood creates further criticism. She returned her criticism that the nobility in the Union are opportunists that sold the kingdom for their self-preservation. Personal life Grand Magistrix Belatha claims to be a niece of the previous Grand Magister Rommath. She is also a monarchist and has placed her husband as the new ruler of Quel'thalas and her daughter after. Relationships It is believed that Belatha married Chinggis Khagan mostly for power and influence. She is the mother of the Khans. She has shown signs of empathy for her children as she mourned the death of Vyalash, while she may have ordered experimentations on him that led to his chronic ill state. She has shown some kindness towards the Genji Spymaster Tydridalamor, the Khagan's counterpart from the main continuity. She has provided assistance in his training to become a mage by securing a place for him to enter Dalaran in the Azerothian Union. Later on, she provided him memory crystals found at excavations throughout Lordaeron. Her unusual helpfulness hints that she still holds some love for her husband. She has shown hostilities towards Sylvanas, blaming her for the fall of Silvermoon years ago, and the death of her own mother. Her memories of the Third War remain fresh after more than a century. She remains mourning the loss of her mother since, keeping her azure cloak in remembrance. Tailoring Belatha is an accomplished tailor, able to make clothing of fine quality, with a personal workshop in Magister's Terrace. She sought and collects textiles to make clothings out of, using a combination of magic and her hands to make unmatched quality. One her masterpieces is the robes given to Tydridalamor as a graduation present, made from fabric that blends Genji and Thalassian silk. Physical and mental state Belatha's mental state was questionable at first, but since her downfall and recovery from coma showed visible signs. She requires longer sleep to fully function, and finds herself phasing in and out of awareness. She is officially diagnosed with PTSD, and medications are provided. Other She is known to be very vain in her appearance. She places high orders on cosmetic products from both Azeroth and Earth, such as Dead Sea products. Other than being a very skilled tailor, she is also an enchantress. In order to maintain population growth, she rarely deploys Blood Elf soldiers in duty to prevent casualties. To her every Sin'dorei life shed is a personal stain. As the biggest admirer of Kael'thas Sunstrider, she has several items of his in her personal collection: * Golden Staff of the Sin'dorei * Commendation of Kael'thas * Signet Ring * Verdant Spheres * A portrait of him during his time in the Kirin Tor * A medallion She would've added the Felo'melorn to her collection, but has passed it to Tydridalamor. She has a personally customised Sunsky-PP, with white-gold. Her favourite food is dark chocolate, and dark chocolate-coated ice cream bars. Azerothian Union Counterpart Main article: Belatha (Azerothian Union) Belatha of the main timeline like her Khaganate counterpart survived the Purge of Dalaran. She appeared to have married a Blood Elf male, siring a daughter. Union records suggested that she died an untimely death via "suicide" with her husband dead later. She was cremated with her ashes scattered across Eversong Woods. Gallery Bel Grand Magistrix Cut.png|Grand Magistrix Belatha, with her Golden Staff of the Sin'dorei Bel Loungewear Cut.png|Belatha in wear outside of duty wardrobe___belatha_dawnsinger_by_liberlibelula-dbeg29n.jpg|Many costumes of Belatha. From left to right: Grand Magistrix, Shadowblade, Lounge, Civilian Sunsky Bel.png|Belatha's custom Sunsky-PP. Bel Wallpaper.jpg Category:Characters Category:Golden Horde Category:Blood Elf Category:Khaganate Azerothian Category:Leaders